


Diogenes

by peoriapeoria



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, The Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jupiter can tumble and Old Men were once younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diogenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larissabernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).



The Diogenes Club had been hit. That was not unexpected, lots of London had been hit, and more would be hit before the war was won. Alexander Waverly believed the Third Reich would fall, but acknowledged its mark be would left on the world.

The pressing matter was to secure the files. More than a relic of the old order so thoroughly ventilated during the last world war, the club was the refuge of scoundrels, men that read others letters. Even spies need a chair by the fire.

Alex slipped inside under the cover of civil authorities dealing with embers. Most matters had been relocated, whether to bunkers within the city or to houses without; Mycroft however kept to his rails save when he did not. He had stayed in his rooms, and died in his sleep.

By rights, no one man should have known all that Mycroft did. The War had proved inconvenient even to orderly spycraft, and as a result Alex had accrued so many threads in his hands some were calling him Marple. Once he had everything, including the contents of the humidor, he left.


End file.
